


[podfic] roll for initiative

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Characters play D&D, Everyone is Queer, Gen, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, OT5, Online Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Monty, Raven, Bellamy and Wells are a band of chaotic good adventurers, and Miller is their long-suffering DM.





	[podfic] roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [roll for initiative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005339) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



> **for reference:**  
>  Monty plays a half-elven rogue named Astelian.  
> Wells plays a dwarven bard named Bronwen.  
> Bellamy plays an orc protection fighter named Shel.  
> Raven plays a tiefling evocation wizard named Nethvari.
> 
> i recorded this while tipsy a while ago and just rediscovered it in my wip folder. on top of the silliness of the fic, the sound quality is a bit sketchier than usual, just fyi.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a1ov9qty349bwws/roll%20for%20initiative.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:58 / 9.6MB


End file.
